


Spin the Bottle: Class 79th Hope's Peak Academy

by HW_MITYO



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: It was another normal day  in Hope’s Peak Academy, where students are chosen to excel in the abilities they are great at. People have been looking up to Hope’s Peak for its high chance of success if given the chance to graduate, for its students held the most discipline, caring and selflessness. Some students prefer to spend their time enhancing their talents or spending time with their friends and families, some students chose to entertain and help the status of Hope's Peak to become happy and energetic. Some students however are not like those other teenagers, this includes Class 79th of Hope's Peak Academy...They were playing





	1. Before Hell Breaks Loose

_“I can’t believe we’re doing this”_

_“It’s fine. Everyone’s going to be there and not just him”_

_“But that’s what I’m worried about! He’s going to do something that involves us that will get the entire class into trouble again. It’s not like our reputation from the entire school is bad enough”_

_“That’s true…Hope’s Peak Academy staffs hate us…”_

Kaito Momota and Saihara Shuuichi have been requested to join their fellow classmate Ouma Kokichi to the top of the Reserve Course Building for a very special proposal. Though at first, most of the class were suspicious about Ouma’s proposal, but surprisingly the class representative Kaede Akamatsu says that it was a great idea.

Shuuichi Saihara wasn’t very enthusiastic about this at all, the number of times he and his classmates were sent to detention, punishments, and scolding was more than he can count. Class 79 was known for their troublemaking students and Saihara couldn’t blame them. Literally each and every single one of his fifteen classmates has done something to piss off Hope’s Peak.

Once the two best friends have reached the top of the Reserve Course building, they realized that they were the last ones to arrive.  Ouma was trying to balance an empty bottle of Panta with his head, Kaede was sitting next to him and was nervously reading something from her notebook, Tenko, Himiko and Angie are near the supreme leader and the pianist talking about random stuff that Saihara couldn’t hear yet. Hoshi is at the corner of the rooftop smoking next to Gonta, the tennis player handed one to the entomologist but the latter refused politely.

Shirogane was surprisingly the loudest of them all, talking to Amami as she list out a bunch of ideas she has in store for the amnesiac in order to make Amami not look like a ‘normie’ in front of the others. Maki was patiently waiting at the other end of the rooftop, admiring the view of Hope’s Peak. Kiibo is trying to pry off Iruma who had a very perverted look on her face; Shinguuji is reading an old folklore book far away from where Kaede and Ouma are sitting.

“You two sure have taken your time” the cold and monotonous tone of Kirumi who was near the entrance surprised both the detective and the astronaut.

“I’m not actually sure to even come to this meeting” Saihara confessed.

“So are we” Kirumi said, while motioning the two boys to head over to Ouma whilst following them. “But Kaede insisted it, so we are all curious as to why?”

“Yey! Detective-chan is finally here!” Ouma cheered and caught the bottle of Panta that fell from his head “Now we can finally start this game!”

“Game?” Himiko asked with a yawn  “I don’t think I have enough mana for that…”

“You bring us all up in here, to play a game?” Hoshi asked with a glare.

The Supreme Ruler grinned and said “Don’t worry, I’m not going to propose a game of Hide and Seek, or tag, or even duck duck goose!”

“Then spit it out already Cockichi!” Iruma demanded angrily, finally letting go of her hold on Kiibo as the robot immediately hid behind Amami and Shirogane.

Ouma smirked at the inventor and giving a little playful flip on his empty soda bottle, the supreme leader placed the Panta bottle into the floor and said “Let’s play Spin the Bottle?”

“You have got to be joking” Maki said.

“I don’t know what kind of fool that you think of us you disgusting boy, but Tenko and the girls are not playing this stupid game!” Tenko said.

“Yeah man, it’s just so boring” Kaito said.

“Such a game for stupid normies…rather play eight straight hours of Love Live” Shirogane muttered.

Amami added “Plus, there may be some important activities that the others are planning to do so-

Everyone was about to head straight to the door to exit the roof with Ouma behind still smiling and watches them leave. He was already expecting someone to stop them and his prediction came true.

“Wait! We should give Ouma-kun a chance” Kaede said.

“Akamatsu-san?” Saihara questioned.

“Did that disgusting boy persuaded you to do this?” Tenko accused.

“No it’s not like that at all!” Kaede said “But we should do this spin the bottle activity in order for us to become close friends….”

Everyone was confused by the pianist’s proposal; it wasn’t everyday she would agree to something that Ouma planned. But then again, she made a good point since besides the classroom they haven’t gotten to spend some time together as a class so maybe she really was persistent on making them become in better terms with each other.

“Is there anything you want to confess, before we start this game of yours?” Saihara started, much to Ouma’s delight Kaede’s relief.

“Nishishishi! Nope, this is all just fun and games for me to hang out with you guys” Ouma replied and took a seat at the cemented floor with Saihara siting only a few inches away.

Everyone else followed as they all took a seat in a circular formation. Amami in between Shirogane and Gonta, Kaede next to Gonta, followed by Himiko, Ouma, Tenko, Iruma, Saihara, Kaito, Maki, Hoshi, Kirumi, Kiibo, Angie, and Shinguuji next to Shirogane.

“Alright, the rules are simple. If the bottle picks you, then you’ll have to kiss the spinner. The first one who declines will be the one to do a dare!” Ouma explained.

“What kind of dares?” Gonta asked.

Ouma stood up and grabbed Saihara’s cap, then reaching for his pockets he pulls out a bunch of crumpled papers that the supreme leader immediately dropped to the hat. “You’ll find out soon enough” he teased.

“So which of us is spinning first? Angie is so excited!” Angie confessed.

“How about we let the bottle decide” Shinguuji proposed in a calm tone, and did the honour of spinning the empty Panta bottle.

Round and round the bottle span, since it spins on a rough tiled surface and involved friction the duration of the spin won’t be too long, after a few seconds the bottle has started to slow down and most of the teenagers were a bit nervous on starting first. The bottle passed by Tenko which the latter sighed in relief, it has enough momentum to pass Iruma, who cheered in victory, until it finally stops on.

**_Saihara Shuuichi._ **

“Great….” Saihara said with a tone of defeat.


	2. Saihara Shuuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Saihara Shuuichi
> 
> Alias: SHSL Detective
> 
> Kinks: Hats of all sorts, buys a couple every week.
> 
> Favourite TV shows: Sherlock, Castle, The Killing, CSI, Blues Clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains SPOILERS for the character backgrounds. So if you guys don't want spoilers then this fic is not for you.

“Do I really have to spin this?” Saihara asked.

“It’s the will of the bottle, Saihara!” Ouma replied. “You can’t mess with fate.”

“He’s dead either way. It’s not like you’re going to kiss someone.” Iruma stated whilst Kaede glared at Iruma.

“Don’t listen to Iruma, Saihara-kun. Whatever you pick, I’m sure we’ll all be with you!” Kaede said encouragingly.

“Yeah thanks...” Saihara said.

“Just like you were with us when we need you,” Amami mentioned.

Of course Saihara would never forget, that’s why he’s also been called a troublemaker in the first place anyways.

.

.

* * *

 

_ (2 months ago) _

_ “This is bad Amami, we’ve messed up big time!” Ouma cried as he ran past a few students in the hallways, pushing some people out of the way when they were blocking the road.  _

_ “Don’t pin this on me, it was your idea!” Amami replied, easily dodging the other students unlike Ouma. _

“ _ But you could have at least told me that it was a bad idea!” Ouma retorted, tears forming in his eyes as he continued to run. _

_ “WHERE ARE YOU TWO BITCHES?! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” the sound of the head security guard Juzo was heard. _

_ “Eep! As supreme leader I order you to stay behind while I make my escape!” Ouma commanded. _

_ “Order this prick,” Amami said, carrying Ouma in his arms and running fast “Excuse me, out of the way!” _

_ Amami continued to carry Ouma as they made their way to the locker rooms. Luckily Saihara was there along with Kaede and Maki, carrying some laundry. _

_ “I’m glad that we’re doing this.” Saihara confessed “Now Hope’s Peak will finally forgive us from all those things that we did.” _

_ “I sure hope so…” Kaede said. _

_ “Hey you two, isn’t that Amami carrying Ouma?” Maki asked. _

_ Amami wasted no time and tackled Saihara to the ground and into the locker room where coincidentally Kaede, Maki and Saihara had stopped. _

_ “God’s sake Amami, what are you doing?!” Saihara asked. _

_ “Got to hide, we need to hide!” Ouma cried and started to open the lockers. _

_ Amami didn’t hesitate and closed the doors of the locker room. “We need to escape, Saihara help us!” _

_ “What did you guys do?!” Saihara asked. _

_ “Oh my God, Mr. Sakakura?” Kaede’s shocked voice was heard from outside the locker rooms. _

_ “We’re dead. You killed us Amami and now we’re dead!” Ouma shouted in a whisper as he shakes Amami back and forth. _

_ “You’re the one who put hair removal cream on his shampoo. Why am I the culprit?!” Amami asked in a whisper as well. _

_ “Pfft!” _

_ Amami and Ouma looked at Saihara incredulously and Saihara immediately stopped giggling. The Detective then looks around the place they were in and realize that they were in a girl’s locker room. _

_ “Guys, we’re in the girl’s locker room,” Saihara informed “I have a plan to get you guys to safety...” _

_ “Really Saihara, you would do this for us?” Ouma asked. _

_ “Mostly for Amami” Saihara said, receiving a wink from Amami. “Now let’s get you guys out of here.” _

_ Grabbing one of the panties in the locker room and placing glue on it thanks to Ouma, the three boys made a beeline to the door and tackled it, completely catching Juzo by surprise. Saihara managed to tackle Juzo to the ground despite their height difference.  Saihara immediately placed the glued panties to Juzo’s face as a mask and runs away with Amami and Ouma as fast as possible. _

_ “Pervert Guard!” Saihara yelled with an extremely flushed face. _

_ “Panty Thief!” Amami yelled. _

_ “Save your underwear!” Ouma yelled. _

_ (End Flashback) _

* * *

 

“Alright, here goes nothing” Saihara said, as he hesitantly placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and got ready to spin.

“Hurry up, Saihara!” Angie encourages “Maybe it will land on me!”

“Or me, who knows.” Shinguuji added.

“No one Shinguuji, literally no one here wants it to land on you,” Ouma stated “You Siscon.”

Shinguuji could only glare at Ouma before watching Saihara spin the bottle with a little less force than anticipated. The bottle continues to spin as all of the teenagers watch intently at the bottle as it slowly stops on…

.

.

.

**_Maki Harukawa_ **

**_._ **

Saihara’s flushed face was the same as Maki’s. Amami gave a slight chuckle while Kaito started snickering, and Ouma was on the floor crying in laughter.

“So Saihara, are you ready to take a dare?” Kaito asked, shaking the cap of dares in front of the detective.

“Who says I’m not going to do it?” Saihara replied, lowering his cap for his classmates to not see his embarrassed face “I’m a good sport, I can play this game and not be a coward.”

“Wow, Saihara is getting feisty.” Shirogane whispered to Amami, at which the latter chuckled.

Kaede sighed and looked at the Care-taker “So Maki, are you fine with…"

“I’m taking the dare!” Maki yelled, not even hesitating to grab Saihara’s cap filled with dares and picked one of the crumpled papers and opens it.

**_"Instead of a normal peck on the lips, you must French kiss your bottle partner for 30 seconds.”_ **

“WHAT?!” Maki asked incredulously, her face rivalling her uniform on many levels.

Ouma cackled loudly, despite Maki grabbing his collar and clenchong her fist, ready to beat the living daylights out of the Supreme Leader.

“Nishishishi! Maki-chan is a coward then I guess?” Ouma asked.

“I’m no coward,” Maki stated “Your words won’t get to me.”

“Nishishishi! Then prove it.” Ouma said with a sly grin.

Maki looked over at Saihara, he was as much of a nervous wreck as she was. But this was all on her now, she won’t be insulted by Ouma’s words, she will not make a fool out of herself, she will complete the mission and be done with it. After all, she was an assassin. But no one should know about that.

Maki and Saihara faced each other, more like Saihara faced down sweating bullets and Maki looked at Saihara like she was about to kill him. Everyone watched and didn’t say a word, no one protested and no one wanted the kiss to happen already, they were all fine with them taking their time, much to Saihara’s dismay.

And all of a sudden, his lips suddenly tasted the cherry flavoured lipstick that Maki wore when Shirogane made her test it in class. His eyes were wide with shock but he didn’t let go as Maki pulled Saihara closer to her till their mouths were completely locked. Maki inserted her tongue and began playing it with Saihara’s, mixing their saliva in a non-orchestrated pattern. 

Saihara didn’t want Maki to do all the work and wrapped his arms around Maki’s waist, which caught the care-taker off guard as Saihara started doing his own rhythm with his tongue as it forces itself into Maki’s mouth. Their saliva slowly dripping out of their intertwining lips for everyone to see but none of it matters as both continued their kiss for another ten seconds before Ouma signals them that it’s over.

Maki and Saihara began panting for fresh air. Kaito immediately started patting Saihara’s back for a job well done while the other girls were still mesmerized with what Maki just did.

“ _ What the fuck did I just do?!”  _  The inner thoughts of Maki and Saihara said to themselves.

“So who goes next then?” Tenko asked, completely bored.

“How about we do this, then.” Angie proposed as she pulls out fifteen Popsicle sticks “The one who gets the red paint at the tip will be the next one to spin! Since Saihara-kun already spun he won’t be taking from one of the sticks.”

Saihara sighed in relief as the others placed their pick on one of the fifteen sticks.

“Save one for Angie!” Angie reminded happily as everyone pulled out their sticks to find out who will be the next spinner. To everyone’s surprise it was….

.

.

.

**_Ouma Kokichi_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

“Oh Yeaahhh!” Ouma said with a playful smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Kudos are appreciated!! 
> 
> Comment for dares! I might take one of them muahahahaha!!


	3. Ouma Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Ouma Kokichi
> 
> Alias: SHSL Supreme Ruler
> 
> Hobbies: Lying, Pranking, Stealing, Breaking, Entering, Evil-ing and Dabbing, pretty much what you tell him not to do.
> 
> People who like Ouma: Yet to be listed.

“So it’s finally my turn eh?” Ouma asked no one in particular, his sly grin worrying everyone around.

 

“Only someone as twisted and psychotic as you would be this evilly excited to get a turn.” Saihara said.

 

“Why, thank you Shuuichi-chan, that means so much to me!”

 

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

 

“Nevertheless, it would seem my plan for this game must be put into action early. Funny, I was hoping to show how good I am at French kissing with Himiko once I see how you guys are pathetic kissers.” Ouma revealed pompously.

 

Himiko blushed and covered her face with her magician’s hat “You can’t say that out loud Ouma!”

 

“Nishishishi, it was all just a lie .of course.” Ouma said.

 

“Just spin the bottle already.” Kaede said impatiently.

 

“Can’t wait for your turn I see?” Ouma asked, receiving a glare from the pianist. “Why do I even bother - it’s not like someone here is going to kiss me.”

 

“Was that a declaration?” Kaito asked.

 

“No, it’s the truth.” Ouma replied, close to tears before starting to weep.

* * *

  
  


_ (3 Hours before the start of the game.) _

 

_ “So I’m early then?” Amami asked. _

 

_ “Oh Amami-chan, I didn’t expect you to accept my invitation!” Ouma exclaimed. _

 

_ Amami sighed as he looked around, surveying his surroundings - the rooftop had no other person on it except for him and Ouma. He was certain he gave himself a few minutes to be late before going to the rooftop but he guessed that the others weren’t excited for this as he was. Well, what would he expect from the only person who could tolerate Ouma the most? _

 

_ “I got nothing better to do anyways’ besides, where’s Akamatsu? She was the one who convinced me to do this.” Amami asked. _

 

_ “She has to drag Maki and Kirumi to this game.” Ouma informed. _

 

_ “Make sense.” Amami said and took a seat next to Ouma. _

 

_ Ouma had nothing else to say as he felt the overwhelming silence between him and Amami to be truly awkward. To Ouma, Amami and him were outcast of their class - they both didn’t have a solid group of friends, they held many secrets and were both very intellectual people. But Ouma will admit that Amami had better intuition than he did; sometimes he wondered what kind of talent Amami truly hid. _

 

_ “So how do you plan to cheat in this game?” _

 

_ Damn he’s good. _

 

_ “What game?” _

 

_ “Please, I know for a fact Kaede won’t just make a deal with the devil unless she wants something from you.” _

 

_ “Did you just call me a devil?!” _

 

_ “So Kaede has a plan, and you normally don’t agree with anyone’s plans unless you have something to get from this.” Amami continued. _

 

_ “Amami, how do you know that?!” _

 

_ “You think having 12 sisters is easy? You get to know when they are lying to you or not”. _

 

_ “Amami I’m just going to say this right now - if you keep being a big brother to everyone, you’ll never get laid.” Ouma said. _

 

_ “Ouma I’m just going to say this right now - if you keep being a whiny douchebag to everyone, you’ll never get laid.” Amami retorted. _

 

_ “WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME RANTAROU?!” _

 

* * *

 

Ouma was really eager to start his spin, but he had planned ahead on who his targets might be - and one of those was none other than Shuuichi Saihara the ultimate detective, who everyone liked in their class. Ouma had practiced using the same bottle along with the location they will play in, he didn’t eat at recess the whole week as he spent the entire period practicing on how to adjust his strength, his accuracy and the friction of the rooftop concrete to get what he wanted. Of course there were some other targets as well, there was Kaede Akamatsu whose buttons Ouma liked to push, Tenko Chabashira so Ouma can have more insults to Tenko for the whole year, and Hoshi Ryouma - who didn’t want to kiss this perfect creation of a man?

 

“Are you just going to stare at the bottle or are you going to spin?” Korekiyo asked.

 

“I’m doing it!” Ouma announced.

 

“Someone’s scared.” Kaito teased, nudging Amami as the latter smirked.

 

“I’m not!” Ouma barked. “I’m spinning it!”

 

“Good luck Ouma!” Gonta cheered and patted Ouma in the back just as he was about to spin.

 

“SHIT!”

 

Round and round the bottle spun with an unpredictable velocity that made Ouma wish he could just kill the Entomologist right then and there. His perfect plan to prank certain people had been ground into dust and that week’s worth of practice was wasted thanks to a certain bug lover. Even Angie could have sworn Ouma was busy glaring at Gonta rather than focusing on who the bottle landed on… Speaking of, the bottle spun for a few more till it fixated on….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Himiko Yumeno._ **

 

And every boy in the class immediately burst in laughter. Ouma was shouting death threats to each person who laughed while the girls were all confused; Kaede had never seen Saihara laughing so much that tears were coming out of his eyes as he hugged Kaito who was openly crying in laughter by the sudden events. Hoshi who sulked all the time tried to convey his laughter but Gonta’s enthusiastic and supportive laughter wasn’t helping to keep Hoshi from making fun of the dictator. Amami was lying down on the surface of the rooftop, repeatedly beating the floor in laughter while Shirogane and Kirumi just pitied the student with the unknown talent while Korekiyo simply went ‘Ku Ku Ku’ repeatedly while Ouma yelled at everyone to stop.

 

All in all, it was a disaster.

 

“Okay, what is so funny?” Maki asked.

 

Kaito wheezed, “Maki roll, you - hahaha - have no idea!”

 

Maki pushed Kaito away and looked at Ouma, “So are you backing out or what?”

 

“HE WON’T!” Hoshi yelled, surprising the girls but only adding fuel to the boy’s laughter.

 

“Kill me now… kill me now… kill me now…” Ouma chanted under his breath.

 

“What happened? Angie wants to know!!” Angie asked.

 

“Gonta can tell you, one time Gonta and friends went to a restaurant and we had a-”

 

“Gonta please don’t tell them I beg of you!” Amami cried in between his snickering.

 

“You bastard, how dare you place me in such a cruel fate!? I will never forgive you!” Ouma shouted and tried to tackle the entomologist, but the latter’s bulky body felt no threat even when Ouma hurled himself on him in embarrassment and anger.

 

“Are we going to do this or not?” Himiko asked “Or are you too much of a wussy to do it?”

 

“Shots fired!” Kaito yelled.

 

Rantarou grabbed Tsumugi’s shoulder and started shaking her in excitement. The cosplayer tries to adjust her glasses in the confusion while Kaede glared at the cosplayer for a brief second.

 

“What did you say?” Ouma asked darkly.

 

“Don’t be such a  _ wussy  _ you wussy, kiss me already.” Himiko challenged.

 

“You seem pretty confident about this, excited to kiss the supreme leader? Nishishishi. ” Ouma snickered.

 

“No I just want to get over it.” Himiko admitted. “I’m sure the other boys are better at kissing than you can”

 

“Another blow from Himiko, can Kokichi survive such burning?!” Kaito had taken over the post of a commentor.

 

“Shut up!” Ouma yelled at the astronaut. “I choose a dare!”

 

And every boy besides himself started to jeer at Ouma. Kirumi had to quickly cover Tenko’s mouth to prevent her from jeering.

 

“From now on, your name is Wussy McPee-a-lot.” Rantarou announced “All in favour?”

 

“Aye.” Hoshi, Shuichi, Kaito, Korekiyo, Gonta, Kiibo, Tenko and Himiko said in unison.

 

“I hate you guys.” Ouma mumbled. “Give me the dare!”

 

Kaito slowly handed the hat to Ouma; and when the latter touched Kaito’s hand, the astronaut quickly rubbed the ‘germs’ away on his coat.

 

“You smell Wussy.” Kaito said. “Do the fucking dare already!”

 

“My name is not Wussy!” Ouma/Wussy yelled at him angrily.

 

“Don’t be a Wussy, Wussy.” Shuuichi said “What did the dare say?”

 

_ “Run around the Hope’s peak campus with nothing but your boxers on while someone watches to make sure you do it.”  _ Ouma read aloud. “Fuck I got one of the dares that I wanted to happen to someone else!”

 

“I got a tracking device, hold still Wussy.” Miu said and immediately slapped the tracking device on Ouma’s butt.

 

“So who’s going to watch over him while he runs around the school half-naked?” Kirumi asked.

 

“I’ll do it,” Shuuichi volunteered. “I got called already.”

 

“Awesome.” Shirogane said and tossed a video camera to Shuuichi “Here you go!”

 

“Thank you!” Shuuichi replied.

 

“You are recording this?!” Ouma asked completely horrified “Why?!”

 

“Why not?” Shuuichi replied “Now get going McPee-a-lot”

 

“Why do you guys torture me!!!!” Ouma cried and gets into a starting position.

 

“Hang on, you got to spin the bottle first to know whose turn is it next” Kaede informed.

 

“Fuck all of you!” Ouma cried and spins the bottle again “I don’t even care who gets it!”

 

Round and round the bottle spun, the students weren’t even paying that much attention to it as they were more focused on the sounds of Ouma crying while running down the stairs with Shuuichi in tow recording the humiliation. Once the voice of Ouma died down, the students looked back at the bottle to find it pointing on-

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_Gonta Gokuhara._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

“Wussy I need my camera back!” Tsumugi ran to follow the duo.

* * *

  
  


**_Turns Left:_ **

 

**_Kaede Akamatsu -_ ** ???

**_Rantarou Amami -_ ** _??? _

**_Miu Iruma -_ ** _??? _

**_Wussy McPee-A-Lot –_ ** _ Himiko Yumeno (Dare) _

**_Kiibo -_ ** _??? _

**_Gonta Gokuhara -_ ** _??? _

**_Shuuichi Saihara –_ ** _ Maki Harukawa (Kiss) _

**_Tsumugi Shirogane -_ ** _??? _

**_Korekiyo Shinguuji -_ ** _??? _

**_Tenko Chabashira -_ ** _??? _

**_Tojo Kirumi -_ ** _??? _

**_Maki Harukawa -_ ** _??? _

**_Hoshi Ryouma -_ ** _??? _

**_Kaito Momota -_ ** _??? _

**_Himiko Yumeno -_ ** _??? _

**_Angie Yonaga -_ ** _??? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's been ages but I haven't forgotten about this fic! If you want more please Kudo and Comment on this bad boy and I'll give you guys lots of hugs! Thank you so much for reading!!!!


	4. Gonta Gokuhara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Gonta Gokuhara
> 
> Alias: SHSL Entomologist
> 
> People who like the Gonta: Ummm every person who has a soul?
> 
> People who don’t like the Gonta: Those with no soul.

After a humiliating defeat, Kokichi and Shuichi had returned back to the rooftop. It was more amusing when Shuichi had to drag a crying Kokichi back there just so he could participate in the game.

 

“Come on wuss, the game’s not over yet!” Shuichi said.

 

“It is to me! I can never become a bride! WAAAAAH….!” Kokichi cried.

 

“Would you lighten up? It’s Gonta’s turn!” Tsumugi announced, silently thanking Shuichi as the latter handed her back the camera.

 

“How did it go?” Hoshi asked.

 

“Don’t start teasing him, you degenerate scum!” Tenko scolded, receiving an ignoring roll of eyes from Hoshi.

 

“Gonta doesn’t know how this game works,” Gonta confessed.

 

“You spin the bottle and you have sex with whoever the tip of the bottle lands on!” Miu explained.

 

“MIU!” Kaede, Kaito, Shuichi, Kiibo, and Tsumugi scolded their faces red in embarrassment.

 

“Tch, perverts,” Miu teased.

 

“Says the one who likes to invent vibrators,” Maki muttered.

 

Miu started weeping and cussing at Maki, trying to defend her lewdness when Rantaro put an arm on Gonta’s shoulder. The warm smile present on Rantaro’s face managed to calm Gonta down, whilst Kaede relaxed watching them enjoying a brief friendly moment.

 

“You can do it Gonta! We believe in you!” Himiko cheered, ignoring Kokichi’s weeping stare at her.

 

* * *

_ (Few Months Ago) _

 

_ “Alright, we’re here!” Kaito’s enthusiastic announcement didn’t seem to wake up the others, causing the astronaut to kick the truck loudly to wake them up. “Hurry up we don’t have all day!” _

 

_ Rantaro was the first to rise, yawning a bit and jumping out followed by Korekiyo and Gonta with him. Hoshi woke up next and kicked Shuichi lightly as the latter arose and shakes Kokichi to wake up as well. _

 

_ “Is this really the place?” Hoshi asked. _

 

_ “Indeed it is,” Korekiyo said, slightly chuckling as the wind blew his hair. “I recognize this cliff anywhere.” _

 

_ “What time is it?” Kokichi asked. _

 

_ “3 am.” Shuichi replied. _

 

_ “Alright boys, get your paint cans and kerosene so we can get this over with,” Hoshi said. _

 

_ The seven boys wasted no time and opened the truck to find cans of kerosene and paint cans stocked at the back of the vehicle. Rantaro and Kaito took the Kerosene cans whilst Shuichi and Kokichi started to vandalize the car with words of ‘Hypocrite’ ‘Sexist’ ‘Corrupt’ ‘ROT IN HELL PROFESSOR’ and all other insults the boys could think of. _

 

_ “Dear gentlemen, we are gathered here today to say goodbye to the cruelest and heartless person on earth - Mr. Lucifer, who not only is a billionaire, only does teaching to get a look at the maidens in school, but also teaches sadistically without mercy. Since we cannot kidnap him, we now decided to steal his car, burn it, and throw it at a cliff,” Korekiyo announced. _

 

_ “It seems like only yesterday I received 5 failing grades from that corrupt teacher,” Hoshi said dramatically. _

 

_ “Gonta knows he’s getting fired!” Gonta proclaims. _

 

_ “That’s not enough! We got to teach this guy a lesson!” Kaito yelled. _

 

_ “Anybody have some last words?” Rantaro asked. _

 

_ “I got something.” Shuichi raised his hand. _

 

_ “Brother Shuichi, if you please.” Korekiyo said, giving a bottle of kerosene to Shuichi. _

 

_ “Dearest professor, when you became our teacher for physics, I never liked the idea of having to study the female body and using Kaede as a model, or giving unfair projects that we never even studied, or being biased at almost everything,” Shuichi said, breaking the bottle by slamming it in the car. “I am against at your teaching ways.” _

 

_ “Brother Kokichi?” Korekiyo said. _

 

_ Kokichi sniffed. “I-I can’t…” _

 

_ Gonta patted Kokichi’s shoulders. “You must stay strong, Kokichi. This man is not a gentleman and has done far worse things than us!” _

 

_ “You’re right, Gonta.” Kokichi said, hugging the entomologist before Korekiyo handed him the bottle. _

 

_ “Dearest professor, I hate the fact that you let me sit on the floor when I gave a good argument to your wisdom. You’ve done nothing but slack off and insult our brains and tell us we have no future. You’re basically not teaching at all and for that I wish this car is your face so I can do this,” Kokichi said and smashes the bottle on the car’s hood coating it with kerosene. _

_ Afterwards, the others had their own words to say. _

 

_ “And he said to me ‘Son, you are never going to be a success in life’,” Kaito said, gripping his fist and slams the bottle on to the car. _

 

_ “Telling me to kill myself? Shame on you. Telling Tenko to stop being a lesbian? Well now you just crossed a line.” Hoshi said, pouring the kerosene on to the wheels of the car. _

 

_ “Gonta has never seen someone so ungentlemanly. Gonta wishes you reflect on your actions!” Gonta cried and smashed the bottle on the car. “Gonta needs another bottle.” _

 

_ “Here you go,” Shuichi said, tossing a bottle to Gonta. _

 

_ “Thank you.” _

 

_ “How did this guy even last a semester?” Korekiyo asked. “What’s next, you’re going to let a psychopath in with potential to destroy the world and crumble it to despair?” He slammed the bottle on the ceiling of the truck. _

 

_ “Fuck. You.” Rantaro said in his darkest expression, placing the bottle gently on the hood of the truck. “I don’t want this bottle to burn, I want it to explode.” _

 

_ “You can be really dark, Rantaro…” Shuichi mentioned. _

 

_ Gonta and Kaito pushed the car to the edge of the cliff until it was barely hanging on its own. Hoshi lit a cigarette and tosses it to the car, causing it to combust before it plummeted down to the ground with a large explosion. _

 

_ “Too bad I didn’t punch that guy in the face before he got fired…” Kaito sighed. _

 

_ “I would have kicked him if I had the chance.” Kokichi admitted. _

 

_ “YOU IDIOTS!!!” _

 

_ The seven boys looked back to see Kiibo completely embarrassed while carrying Jin Kirigiri. The robot landed neatly on the ground and set the head of the school safely, but Jin didn’t care. He was twitching mad and stomped over to the boys. _

 

_ “YOU BURNED DOWN MY CAR!!!” _

 

_ “Whoa whoa whoa...” Shuichi paled, “S-Sir, you told us to burn Mr Lucifer’s car, and you said the truck with the white paint is his.” _

 

_ “THAT’S MINE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BURN THE CAR WITH THE WORDS ‘WHITE’ ON ITS BACK BECAUSE HIS SURNAME IS WHITE!!!” _

 

_ “Oh yeah, there’s that car...” Rantaro recalled calmly. _

 

_ “G-Gonta is really sorry, he thought you meant the white coloured car not the name of the car!” Gonta apologized. _

 

_ “Lesson number one, don’t give complicated orders to Gonta.” Kokichi warned. _

 

_ “I DON’T CARE, YOU BOYS ARE GOING TO THE DEMON’S SPECIAL CLASSES FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!” _

 

_ There had never been a more terrifying announcement to the boys until now. Kiibo merely shook his head, feeling pity over their scared faces. Good thing he was not with them- _

 

_ “YOU TOO KIIBO!” _

 

_ “WHY?! _

* * *

Gonta took a deep breath. He and the rest of the boys had been close along with the girls, so he wasn’t really nervous on who he was going to land on. Even if the person doesn’t want to kiss him, he would still volunteer to be the one to take the embarrassing dare because that’s what he did. A true gentleman would always risk his life to save others.

 

Gonta spun the bottle with all his strength, so much that it bounced for a few times, almost hitting Angie, and the latter scooted over a little. The bottle spun fast while the others were keeping focus on it. Gonta was sweating a bit and was ready to take the dare, he could already tell which ones who would rather not kiss him. Hoshi for example, then there’s Maki, Kirumi, Kaito, and of course Tenko.

 

The bottle slowly decreased its speed till it came to a complete halt landing on

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kaito Momota.**

 

Kaede literally had to jump across Gonta and Rantaro just to cover Tsumugi’s mouth from squealing in happiness.

 

“Whoa, I didn’t expect this,” Kaito said.

 

“Gonta understands…” Gonta said, putting his hand on his chest “Let Gonta take the d-”

 

“Dude, come on! Ya know I can’t let ya do that!” Kaito said. “Ow! Tsumugi why did you bit me?!”

 

“So are you two gonna kiss each other?!” Tsumugi asked.

 

“Sure. It’s no big deal, right?” Kaito asked.

 

Gonta blushed from Kaito’s cool behavior, he’s actually pretty amazing if Gonta was being honest. Kaito had been the leader of the boys group and always kept them together, he always had enough time for everyone and also made the boys see that Gonta was a true gentleman.

 

“He’s blushing,” Kirumi pointed out.

 

“Atua has blessed this day!” Angie cheered.

 

“Oh man, this is the best day ever!” Kokichi declared.

 

“Let the magic begin…” Himiko teased.

 

“Come on guys, don’t make this weird,” Kaito said, standing up to walk over to Gonta with the latter standing up as well.

 

Kaede opened her mouth and covers it with her hand to contain her blush, Tsumugi was drooling and recording with her camera, Miu was cackling like crazy along with Kokichi, Maki watched in approval, Angie was shaking Himiko back and forth with the latter dizzy from the treatment, Tenko was blushing as well, and Kirumi paid close attention to Kaito and Gonta’s lips.

 

Gonta blushed more and closed his eyes, leaning down to reach Kaito as the latter blushed as well and leans up to reach the entomologist’s height. Their lip close together but both are too shy and embarrassed with their friends watching.

 

Shuichi was just in awe, Rantaro was relaxed as usual, Kiibo was getting shaken back on forth by an excited Miu and Kokichi, Korekiyo lowered his cap to not watch what was about to happen, and Hoshi stared into the sky waiting for it to be over, till he went impatient and gently poked Gonta’s heels.

 

“Get to it,” He demanded.

 

Gonta lost balance and slammed his lips against Kaito’s. The two crashed down onto an unfortunate Korekiyo with a loud thud causing their mouths to lock deeper as their teeth touched and swapped a few drops of saliva in their mouth. But their lips didn’t part as they were focused on each other’s eyes in complete surprise and comfort like they were lost for a period of time that-

 

“FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE MY RIBS!” Korekiyo yelled.

 

Gonta moved away as Kaito rolls away from Korekiyo, the victim completely groaning in pain as Kirumi checked up on him. The girls applauded while the boys shrugged as Korekiyo just groaned and cried in pain from having two large guys crush his body.

 

“Alright,” Shuichi said, “Let’s see who goes next.”

 

“G-Gonta will sit with Kaito…” Gonta announced.

 

“S-Sounds good…” Kaito said.

 

Kaede perked up as a blush immediately appeared on her cheeks, it meant that she was going to sit next to Rantaro. Scooching over, Rantaro sat next to Kaede with Tsumugi beside him.

 

“Awesome, we get to sit next to each other again,” Rantaro said.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Kaede replied, blushing in embarrassment.

 

“You normies…” Tsumugi grumbled. “Gonta, spin who goes next!”

 

“My ribs!” Korekiyo groaned.

 

“It’s better than running around semi-naked!” Miu comforted.

 

“HEY!” Kokichi shouted.

 

Gonta nodded and spun the bottle, going away from the circle and joining Kokichi and Shuuichi for a bit. The bottle continued to spin for a few more loops as it slowly died down and landed on...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tenko Chabashira.**

 

“Oh no...” Himiko muttered.

 

“OH YES!” Tenko cheered.

* * *

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys don't forget to put some kudos and comments. I'm already working on Tenko's and I really enjoyed this one, so let me know in the comments on what you think? See you guys soon!


	5. Tenko Chabashira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Tenko Chabashira
> 
> Alias: Ultimate Aikido Master
> 
> Panties of other girls she secretly keep in her closet: One for Maki, Angie, and Tsumugi. Two panties she stole from Kaede, Kirumi and Miu and finally three panties for Himiko
> 
> Crimes  
> \- "She put hair removal cream on my shampoo!" (Shuuichi and Korekiyo)  
> \- "She stole my panta collection/piercing collection" (Kokichi and Rantaro)  
> \- "She never did anything to us that bad" (Gonta, Kiibo and Hoshi)  
> \- "She dyed my hair pink! (Kaito)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Another chapter for Spin the Bottle. I swear to you guys that I'm finishing this because it's one of my biggest proects ever so I hope you all can keep supporting me!

 

_(Halloween October)_

 

_“Come on guys, we’re going to be late at the party! We’re like thirty minutes late!” Kaede yelled as she checked on her phone and sighed, “Shuuichi and Kiibo have been texting me on where we are.”_

 

_There was a party on Hope’s Peak Academy and everyone was advised to go wearing costumes, the girls of class 79 have decided to go together but some of them are busy with their costumes. Kaede decided to dress up as Alice from Alice in Wonderland while Kirumi who is patiently waiting at the door is dressed as the Ice queen from Narnia._

 

_“Tenko is ready!” Tenko walks out of the door wearing a Pinky Pie from my little pony._

 

_“Whoa, what are you wearing Tenko?!” Kaede asked in shock while Kirumi’s eyes went wide then composed herself immediately._

 

_“Its Tenko’s costume!” Tenko answered._

 

_Kirumi sighed. “No. There’s no way the girls and I are letting you outside like this.”_

 

_“You’re not going to go to that party as Barbie’s magical unicorn or whatever,” Kaede added._

 

_“It’s a pony!” Tenko corrected._

 

_“Let’s get ready to paaart-!” Tsumugi skipped out of her dorm dressed as Belle from beauty and the beast and spots Tenko then shouts “WHY?!”_

 

_“Whoa there, Tsumugi, that’s a bit of a reaction,” Kirumi said._

 

_“I don’t even know what I’m reacting to! This wasn’t part of our plan!” Tsumugi said as she starts panting. “I need a bag! Someone give me a paper bag!”_

 

_“Tenko remembers that we all agreed to dress up as our favourite characters!” Tenko recalls._

 

_“Tenko, since when is your favourite character Mystery from Spongebob Squarepants?” Kirumi asked._

 

_“Hey, Tenko is a brony and she is proud of it!” Tenko proclaims it._

 

_“Who here is gonna be my bitch?!” Miu entered the group wearing a dominatrix costume while_

_Angie runs beside Miu wearing a Spongebob costume._

 

_“Angie’s ready!” Angie happily announces then spots Tenko “Demon!!!!!!!”_

 

_“Calm the fuck down Angie!” Miu said “Tenko, what the fuck is with your costume?!”_

 

_“Tenko is a pony! Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony!” Tenko stated again._

 

_“Oh my Atua, I just lost all hope for humanity...” Tsumugi muttered._

 

_Maki walks in dressed as a nun. “Are we ready to goooo…..I’m high right now, am I?”_

 

_Tenko was furious as she pouted in front of everyone, seriously why can’t people just accept who her favourite character was. Not something that-_

 

_“Hoshi’s here, we should go,” Himiko announced as she runs back to the others dressed as Little Red Riding hood, Hoshi follows as well wearing a pirate costume._

 

_“Come on girls, I’m driving,” Hoshi said. “Ouma is drunk already.”_

 

_“Fuck! I need to see that,” Miu runs to the car and the others followed suit._

 

_“Okay Tenko, just don’t blame us when people start questioning about your costume,” Kaede said and runs off to join the others._

 

_“Hmm, Tenko should have dressed as a witch,” Tenko muttered_

 

_Hoshi walks over to her then whispers, “Between you and me, Twilight Sparkles is my favourite,” Hoshi said and gave Tenko a wink, walking back to the car with Tenko smiling in relief._

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright Tenko is going to spin it now!” Tenko announces and holds the bottle in place.

 

“Get the cap ready,” Shuuichi said.

 

“Why?” Gonta asked.

 

“Trust me, nothing goes well when it involves us,” Shuuichi deadpanned.

 

“Angie prays for Tenko!” Angie clasped her hands together as Tenko nodded and spins the bottle.

 

The bottle spins around even faster compared to Shuuichi and Ouma’s, but Gonta’s spin was the fastest so far. Tenko crossed her fingers hoping to have some intimate interaction with any of the girls especially Himiko. Just imagining Himiko’s soft red lip against hers made her moan a bit.

 

“Did she just moan?” Kokichi asked no one.

 

Then she thought about Kaede’s juicy lips, the way she uses that pink lip gloss everyday was just too distracting. Then Kirumi’s tender loving lips, she often kisses the foreheads of Ouma, Himiko or Angie when they have been good kids, wonder what Kirumi tasted like. Maki’s soft mouth was one of Tenko’s curiosities, along with the wild card Tsumugi. Tenko just moaned just thinking of the possibilities that it will turn out.

 

“She done it again.” Ouma said.

 

The bottle slows down till it landed on…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Shuuichi Saihara._ **

 

Gasps were heard.

 

“DEMON!” Tenko yelled “NO FUCKING WAY I’M GONNA KISS YOUR DEGENERATE RIGHTEOUS BULLSHIT LIPS YOU EMO FUCK!”

 

“Did she just stop talking in third person?” Kokichi asked no one again.

 

“DARE!” Tenko yelled.

 

“Seriously no one is answering what I’m saying?” Kokichi asked incredulously.

 

“I kinda expected it” Kaito said.

 

Shuuichi sighed in relief, he really doesn’t want to be on the aikido master’s murder list. Plus, he’s pretty sure no one in the guys here would even want to kiss Tenko.

 

Tenko angrily take one of the crumpled papers on the cap and reads it. “Change clothes with a different gender of your choice.”

.

.

.

.

.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

Everyone just started giggling at the event.

 

“Tenko is not doing this stupid dare!”

 

“Fine” Kaito said “But you’ll be a complete loser after this”

 

“FINE” Tenko yelled “Rantaro!”

 

“W-What?” Rantaro asked

 

“What?” Kaede asked.

 

“What?!” Kokichi asked in excitement.

 

“Y-You’re the only one who wears more fitting clothes for Tenko” Tenko said.

 

“Why me? Pick Shuuichi!” Rantaro said and points at the detective.

 

“Don’t pin this on me!” Shuuichi yelled “Stop crying Taro and wear the skirt!”

 

“Where do we even change clothes?” Rantaro asked.

 

“There’s a storage room.” Korekiyo pointed. “Me and the others can get rid of the stuff in there so you two can have space.”

 

Rantaro never felt betrayed in his whole life as the others started giggling. Tenko on the other hand, was blushing furiously. Not because she has to wear guy clothes but because she has to undress in front of someone else.

 

“C-can I keep my boxers?” Rantaro asked.

 

“Nope!” Tsumugi and Ouma said in unison.

 

“What if she’s wearing a g-string?!”

 

Tenko kicks Rantaro’s back into the storage room as she enters “Tenko is not wearing that type of underwear!”

 

Tsumugi shuts the door leaving Rantaro and Tenko in the darkness, both were completely embarrassed but knowing their friends, they won’t leave unless they switch clothes.

 

“S-So, we should start undressing...” Rantaro proposed.

 

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!”

 

“I’m saying, if you want to get this over with then start stripping. I’m already shirtless. Just cooperate with me okay?”

 

Tenko was very much wanting death more than this, but she doesn’t have a choice. Unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it over to Rantaro hoping he would get hit by it.

 

“If you do something, Tenko will skin you alive!” Tenko threatened.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Rantaro replied.

 

After a while, Tenko was the first one to came out of the storage room, wearing Rantaro’s outfit that didn’t look half-bad on her.

 

“Nya-ha, Atua approves!” Angie commented, while Himiko was giving two thumbs up next to her.

 

“You look amazing! Rantaro’s attire does look good on other people!” Kiibo added. “As expected from Hope’s Peak Prom Prince!”

 

“Just like Kirumi was the Hope’s Peak Princess along with him!” Ouma added. “They really make a good couple together since they’re both the hottest people in our class! Nishishi~!” he snickered, causing Kaede and Tsumugi to be flustered.

 

“W-well, of course!” Kaede said, trying to hide her blushing face. “He didn’t win that title for nothing!” _And he’s_ **_my_ ** _prince, mind you._

 

“Y-yeah! He might be a normie, but he’s an undeniably handsome normie!” Tsumugi replied.

 

Few moments later, Rantaro also came out of the storage room, covering his face with his hands while wearing Tenko’s outfit that are too tight for him. Especially with the short skirt and the midriff window.

 

“HYA HYA HYA, that looks good on you!!!” Miu laughed at him. “You should star in a crossdressing AV or something!”

 

“Shut up.” Rantaro said, trying to regain his sanity.

 

Though everyone is trying to contain their laughters at Rantaro, the sudden kick on the rooftop door opened and out came Juzo Sakakura, head of the security in Hope’s Peak. Along with him are a few security guards as all of them interrupted the entire game.

 

“Hello, bastards.” Juzo greeted with a smirk “Do I got a surprise for you.”

 

“It’s the fuzz, run!” Kokichi cried and tries to make a run for it, only to be pushed back by the security guards.

 

“What’s going on here?” Kaede asked.

 

“You kids have done nothing but trouble this past year. The principal has finally given his judgement” Juzo announced “You all are going to the special detention room!”

 

Kaito and Kokichi screamed in horror while the rest backed away in fright.

 

“If I take you in now, you all are going to pay for what you did to me”

 

“You mean your bald head?” Hoshi asked.

 

Juzo gritted his teeth and snapped his fingers to signal the guards to take the students away.

 

“Men, we aren’t going down like this.” Shuuichi said.

 

“Escape plan bravo number 43?” Kaito asked.

 

“Why that? I have a skirt for pete’s sake.” Rantaro complains.

 

“Stop complaining!” Kokichi said “The four of us agreed on this!”

 

“What’s this stupid plan you speak of?” Maki asked.

 

“Shut up, it’s genius!” Kokichi yelled.

 

They were all cornered now, none of them wanted to take the special detention classes and it was frustrating that they had to cancel their game. Shuuichi, Kaito, Kokichi and Rantaro are the only ones who has an idea up their sleeve but they were still doubtful.

 

As Juzo and his guards walking in to take them. Ouma jumped in front of the group and screamed with all his might, gripping his fist and pumps it in the air as he yelled.

 

“AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!!!!!”

 

“We’re fucked.” Maku muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo! Something bad is gonna happen! Thank you to the fellow comments who suggested some nasty dares and I do look at them and try to see which one fits it. So sadly four of the cast have done their turns and there is only twelve tries left so please suggest me some kinky, nasty, or hilarious dares like this swap clothes idea. Thank you all so much, don't forget to leave Kudos!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave kudos! Also if you have great embarrassing dares then please write it at the comments section! Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
